


Pipe Dreams

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clark sighed. If there was ever a point where Lex would declare bi-sexuality and his hots for his best friend, one would think it was while he was falling down drunk and being driven home by said friend. Pipe dreams."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pipe Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ctbn60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/gifts).



> I promised some ficlets for people who finished a puzzle in Team Luthor. This story was for ctbn60 who wanted "Clark seduces Lex (Lex is innocent)"

# Pipe Dreams

"Claaark," Lex song-singed as he danced over to his friend.

Clark reached out to catch Lex as he tripped, trying to keep Lex upright and stable -- which wasn't an easy job even without the trip. When they were stable, Clark had an armful of warm friendly Lex draped all over him.

"My friend," Lex breathed into Clark's ear, sending shivers down Clark's spine. "What do you say we blow this joint? Find some girls?"

Clark's pounding heart at Lex's first statement settled at the second. Lex was just flirting without meaning it, without realizing just what sort of feelings he was stirring up in Clark. 

"I think we definitely should get you out of here," Clark agreed, looking around the party that was starting to dissolve into a badly disguised porn flick. If his parents ever found out that Lex had called him out to one of *those*... but Clark devoutly hoped they'd never find out. All they knew right now was that a drunk Lex had called asking for a ride. Which for Lex's sake was both a minus (drunk Lex) and a plus (responsibly not driving). It would probably swing on the pendulum for his parents for awhile before settling into their usual mix of suspicion and worry over Lex. Thank God his parents hadn't actually come along.

"My hero," Lex plastered himself further against Clark, setting up all sorts of conflicting messages in Clark's brain.

With a bit of maneuvering, Clark got Lex first out of the house and then into the itty bitty sports car that Lex had brought. Getting the keys out of Lex's pocket had also been fun. Well, actually, it really had - how often did he get the chance to feel his friend up with nobody knowing it?

On the drive home, Lex started to talk about all the girls they should get to come out to party with them. Having just left one party, Lex's mind was very much on the next step.

Clark sighed. If there was ever a point where Lex would declare bi-sexuality and his hots for his best friend, one would think it was while he was falling down drunk and being driven home by said friend. Pipe dreams. "You know," Clark interrupted Lex's monolog, "Drunk people can't actually get it up; alcohol is an inhibitor. So all that talk is a waste of time."

Lex sprawled back in his seat and gave Clark a loose grin. "I'm not drunk."

Clark's eyebrows raised. "Could have fooled me."

"Drunkness involves alcohol; there was no... well, almost no, alcohol involved." Lex giggled. "But I'm not telling you what there was because it wasn't quite legal."

No surprise there. Clark glanced down and over at Lex's lap where the tent proved that indeed, there wasn't much inhibition going on with whatever Lex had taken.

"And they're probably going to get raided soon, and your parents would be horrified if I was arrested and they would never ever let me see you again until you were old and grey which would make me enfeebled and arthritic and that would just be too bad indeed."

Definitely not sober.

"Lex," Clark started to say something and then sighed. "Never mind." They were almost to the castle. It really was easier to speed in one of Lex's cars than in the truck.

"I love you, Clark. I really do. I wish your parents didn't hate me. I wish we didn't have to lie to each other. I wish my dad wasn't an asshole. I wish I had hair. You have beautiful hair. All the girls must love to run their hands through it. I wish I could. But that would be bad and wrong. Tell you what - I'll get us two girls tonight, both with beautiful black hair, long and rich and we could spend hours just brushing it."

Clark blinked several times through the speech as he tried to get Lex out of the car. The castle was all shut up and dark. Lex must have sent everybody home before he left for the party. 

Finally Lex was out of the car and leaning on the door. One hand was tangled in Clark's hair, combing through it with his fingers over and over again. Clark's breathing hitched and he ducked in towards Lex, his eyes closing as oh god, that felt good.

"Such beautiful hair, such beautiful eyes. You would make an incredible woman."

Slash of cold water, and Clark straightened up, shaking his head slightly to dislodge Lex's fingers. "Come on, Lex, we've got to get you in to bed." And then he blushed. 

"A phone first. Get the girls. Then we can go on to the beds." Lex winked as he let Clark maneuver him in.

Clark was really starting to hate these mythological girls. And he hated them worse if they were actual ones. He got Lex inside, and with a bit of a struggle, up the stairs to his bedroom as well.

"Okay, Lex, gotta get the shoes off." He sat Lex on the bed and knelt to untie Lex's shoes.

"What do you want? Long black hair? Or would you prefer blonde?" Lex winked at him again. "I could get you one of both if you want."

Clark glowered at the shoe. "I don't know why everybody is so obsessed with hair color anyhow. Or hair styles or hair length or anything hair related! It doesn't have anything to do with what's inside a person or what they're really like at all." Clark tossed both shoes across the room, not caring where they would end up. "Actually, I like no hair at all."

Lex's mouth was slightly open as he stared at him. "Nobody likes no hair. No hair is freaky, weird."

"No hair is beautiful." From where he knelt on the floor, Clark reached up and ran a daring hand over Lex's scalp. "Gorgeous. Such wonderful skin. So smooth. I could spend hours petting your no hair." Once started, Clark was unable to help continuing to brush at Lex's head. Running his hands over that smooth skin, tracing out the veins, loving every bump in the skull.

"Feels so good..." Lex curved his head, tilting into the motion. "Do you think a girl would do that?"

Clark growled. "You don't need a girl." His gaze fell forward to Lex's lap, where part of Lex was definitely very much enjoying the attentions. With a sudden snap, Clark detached from whatever ran his conscious and he found himself shaking off any and everything that said this wasn't a good idea. Clark reached for Lex's pants, undoing the button and bringing the zipper down.

"You stopped petting me," Lex said petulantly. 

"Not for long," Clark breathed, and gently untucked Lex from his shorts, bringing the beautiful smooth penis into sight. He stroked it carefully, marveling at the feel, at how clean and straight it was, head standing out without a sheath to cover it.

"Oh..." Lex exhaled. "Clark." 

Clark looked up. Lex was staring down in surprise and a growing heat in his eyes.

"You're not a girl."

"Girls are over-rated." Clark leaned in and licked the tip, sucking up the pre-come. Then he swallowed further.

Lex yelled out, tangling his hand in Clark's hair.

He had never done this before, but who didn't fantasize about it? Clark started moving up and down, bobbing his head, seeing how far down he could go. Somewhere along the line, he learned to breathe through his nose. His hands stayed busy on the parts of Lex he couldn't get in his mouth, one hand creeping inside the shorts to play with Lex's balls.

Lex was really *noisy* during sex. Lots of moaning and shouting and swearing. Surprisingly not much tugging -- Lex was a gentleman and just let his hands rest tangled in Clark's hair, moving with Clark's movements but not forcing it.

"Clark, I'm close..."

Clark didn't want to miss a moment. He pulled his mouth back so just the tip was inside and he ran his tongue around the edges. 

With another loud shout, Lex came.

Bitter, salty, not really something to serve on a dessert plate... but Clark could get used to it. He swallowed and then kept licking until a hiss from Lex told him it was too much. Pulling off, Clark carefully tucked Lex back into his shorts, but didn't zip up the pants. He stared at the bulge under the fabric, wishing he could do that again. Wistfully, he petted the skin on Lex's hip above the shorts.

"Clark," Lex called him again. 

Clark wished he didn't have to look up, and he stayed where he was, on his knees on the floor. He edged slightly backwards, putting space between him and Lex.

With a grunt, Lex slipped down from the bed to join him on the floor. "Clark," he said again, and kissed him.

Clark was too astonished to immediately respond.

Lex pulled away, lingering on the lip as he did so. The blue eyes were sharp and a lot clearer than they had been a few minutes ago.

"Um, you're drunk." Clark tried, looking at that clear gaze and wondering how he was ever going to convince Lex this didn't just happen.

"I wasn't drunk before," Lex responded, picking up one of Clark's hands and playing with it, running his fingers over Clark's fingers, tracing them, lingering on the webbing before moving on. "And having your brain sucked out through your dick does wonders for sobering out everything else."

"Um..." Clark kindof wanted to melt through the floor, both from embarrassment and also from the really incredible things Lex was doing to his hand. Who knew there were so many nerves in a hand.

Lex brought Clark's hand up to his mouth and started doing the same thing with his tongue that he'd been doing with his fingers.

Clark moaned. He almost fell over but there was nothing for him to prop up against. He looked at the lake in Lex's gaze and fell into that instead. "You're straight."

Lex pulled Clark's ring finger out of his mouth and kissed it gently. "Apparently not doing so well at that anymore. I thought *you* were. What about---"

Clark moved his hand quickly over Lex's mouth. There were only the two of them here tonight. "I prefer no hair."

With a snort, Lex pulled his head away, then leaned in, kissing Clark.

The two of them kissed for what seemed like forever. Gradually, Clark realized he was on the floor, with Lex on top of him, and Lex had a hand down his pants. 

Crying out, Clark bucked up into Lex's hand. He was on a hair-trigger from earlier and it only took a few more thrusts for him to shout and fall back to the floor, completely spent.

Lex brought his hand out of Clark's pants and licked it, getting every drop off every finger, his gaze never leaving Clark's face as he did so. Clark wished part of his alien heritage was for quick recoveries, because God, he wanted to come again just at the look in Lex's eyes.

Sitting up, Clark hungrily kissed Lex, delving deep.

"There's a bed up there," Lex said teasingly, when they finally got their breath back.

"Good idea," Clark said happily. He stood up, helping a slightly unsteady Lex as well. Then he saw the clock and his face fell.

Lex looked over. "You were just supposed to be picking me up from the party. Wait, I called *YOU* to pick me up from the party?" Lex scrubbed a hand over his face. "That was brilliant of me."

"I thought it was," Clark hugged Lex, running his hands everywhere he could reach.

Lex leaned into Clark, laughing slightly. "You have to get home." But he didn't pull away.

Eventually, Clark did. Reluctantly. With many touches and lingering pets and returns before he was able to completely. 

"Lex, promise me you'll remember this in the morning."

Lex laughed, "I don't think there will be any problems with that."

Clark still hesitated. "Promise me you won't regret it."

"Ah, Clark..." Lex walked the few steps over and kissed him again, until they were just as tangled up in each other as they'd been before. "I promise," Lex moved back firmly.

"I love you," Clark inched back towards the door.

Lex stayed in the middle of the floor, a grin about his lips. "I think I've told you that before; there's some embarrassing memory making itself known... but yes, drunk or sober, Clark, I most definitely love you." His gaze didn't leave Clark. "We'll deal with everything else later. But I'm not forgetting these two important things."

That's exactly what he needed for reassurance. Clark gave Lex a brilliant grin and then slipped through the door. Outside, he ran home in the fresh air, humming happily, loving parties and friends who called friends to bring them home.

* * *


End file.
